Caged Bird
by Princesx Mystery
Summary: In times, when battles and bloodshed indicates the dignity and power of one's clan. What would happen when two opposite beings meet. Battles and rivalries are drawn to capture the caged princess who only wanted to escape the clutches of her greedy father.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail**

**Chapter 1: Caged Bird**

In the grand estate, decorated with lavish riches that one can only dream of, a young lonesome woman with exceptional beauty was looking on the window with sadness.

_She_ _hates this life. A life with no freedom, a caged bird._

Lucy Heartffilia, the daughter of one of the minor lords in the land of Magnolia. She possessed everything a girl could ever wished for, beauty, riches, belongs to a regal family and a gift.

_More like a curse_.

_A power that man coveted, an unique ability that many would want. It is also why she is cursed to be lonely and sad for eternity._

Having to be able to cure all injuries and illness with just a touch of her hand. A rare gift, many thought she was blessed by the Kami theirselves.

But truth to be told, it was a burden that was passed on her shoulders. To be able to know that you have the power to cure the illness of people, but was told not to do so.

A gift that caused her, her father. It was because of this ability that she lose her father. It was 10 years ago, since she discovered this gift.

When she was told by her father to gather some flowers for her mother to ease her pain, while they go see a healer. While walking on a trail to the garden, she found a bird injured on it's left wing, she unconsciously touched it, then suddenly a bright light came from her hand.

Once the light fades, she was shocked that the bird's injury was no more and was to fly again. Because of this discovery, she run back to the estate with all her cute small feet can carry her. 'With this, I can make mama's sickness go away.' Little Lucy thought happily, as she ran into the corridors of her home. When she reached her father and mother's room.

Virgo, her handmaiden, ushered her away before she can even enter her parents room. "Whaaa, Virgo-neesan, take me to mama!" "Im sorry, Hime-sama." Virgo apologized, looking at the crying child with sympathy. "But it was your father's orders that it was his utmost wish to be left alone with the remains of your mother." she finished with a sorrowful tone.

"B-bbut... I found a way to make mama's sickness go away!" Tears started to pour on the beautiful doe eyes of Lucy as she learnt of her mother's death.

_It was the day, when things began downhill for her. _

"Papa!" Lucy called to his father, who was busy working in his study. 3 days had passed, since the funeral, her father changed a lot in just a few days.

"What is it Lucy?" was his only reply, as he still continued his work without looking at his daughter.

"Papa... I'm sorry, that I was too late to save Mama." Her father looked up from his work.

"I just found out the day that Mama is gone, that I can cure Mama." Little Lucy said with tears falling on her eyes as she cried. "I-Im sorry Pa-" but before she can continue a loud booming voice stopped her.

"Y-you! How could you, if you just discovered your damn power, ahead of time, Layla will still be here with us!"

Lucy not familiar with the tone of his father was using her.

Full of fear, as her father made his way to her. She was paralyzed with fear, and blaming herself.

_Why?, If only I've learned it sooner... Mama wouldn't be gone…_

Hands grabbed her shoulder with a tight grip, "Show me!" Her father ordered. He then sent one of his servant in his study and command him that he injured himself with a dagger. As the servant did what was instructed by his lord.

Lucy hovered her hand on the bleeding wrist of the servant, when a bright light accumulate on her palm. Both the servant and his lord were astonished to see neither wound nor a scar on his wrist.

"Your services, are not needed anymore, you may go now." His lord motioned him to leave. As the father and daughter was left alone. "You are dismissed." Her father's tone hurt her most, full of bitterness and coldness, that she almost forget that it was her father talking to her.

As years passed by, the rumors of her possessing a gift of healing any diseases spread all over the town. People, rich or poor, started to gather and bringing their love ones stricken with illness or injuries, began to pile up in the gates of their home.

She was ready to help any people, disregarding their condition in life. Wealthy nor poor does not concern her, for it is her outmost wish to aid all those who needed her help.

But her father...

It was her father who rules.

It was her father who controlled her.

It was her father who chooses who she saved.

Her father only wanted her to heal the wealthy, powerful and influential.

She knows that her father blames her for her mother's death. And she blames herself for her father's greed.

"Good job, my daughter." Her father said as Lucy finished healing a rich noblewoman stricken with an incurable disease.

"Thank you! Heartfilia-sama, please accept this, as a token of saving my wife." The nobleman opened a chest full of gold.

_Pain gripped her heart, as she saw greed in her father's eye._

"It is of no importance." Her father nonchalantly said.

**Knock Knock**

"Excuse me, my lord. But there are people outside, who wished to see Lucy-ojousama." The maid humbly said.

As Lucy got up, to go to the poor people who wished for her to heal their loved ones. A voice stopped her, before she can even get to the door. "You will do no such thing!" His father looming voice said to Lucy.

"Aries, send for the guards, and throw those people away from here. They certainly have no gold to pay for the services of my daughter.

"Yes, my lord." Aries said as she retreated to the room, and went to the guards to deliver her lord's wishes.

"B-but father!"

"Do not speak to me, in that tone Lucy, I'm your father and the rulers of this house, my words are law." Her father turned to the nobleman "'I'm sorry Yukimura-sama that you have to hear that."

"It is no trouble, if I had a daughter like yours, I would do the same thing."

Their conversation brought sadness and grief to Lucy.

_A thing to possess_...

Dull eyes watched her father talk to the nobleman, as if she were not there.

_Speaking of ways how to make money of her. How sad... Her own father, selling her. _

Lucy cannot continue to listen to those greedy men, excused herself.

"Good day father, Yukimura-san." She bid her goodbye as she went back to her room. While walking in the corridors, she heard a huge commotion outside, hearing pleas and anguish cries, strikes her heart.

She went outside to see what was happening, when she heard the sorrowful cries.

"Please, we beg of you! Bring Lucy-sama here, only she can cure the sickness of my daughter!"

"My brother is dying... Please let us talk to the Hime-sama!"

But the guards are deaf to the pleas and cries of the common people. Strike after strike, they continue to throw and threaten the people who are weak.

"Stop!" Lucy said as she ran to protect a child from a guard who almost hit the young boy.

People of all ages, stopped to stare at the beautiful woman in front of them, with locks that shine as gold, alabaster skin and deep brown eyes.

'An angel' they all whispered.

It was as if, an angel came down from heaven and protected the boy from the lesser evil.

Enveloping the poor young boy in her arms, she glared at the guard who was now sweating profusely.

"Lucy-sama, please refrain yourself touching a street rat, you never know where it came from." The head of the guards said as he looked at the child with disgust.

But Lucy didn't heed their words She looked at the child whose face is downcast because of the obvious distaste of the head guard. Tilting his face for her to see, tears began to form on the young boy's eyes.

"Do not listen to him, okay." Lucy said with kind eyes and proceeded to dry the tears of the boy.

"I-Im dirty, Lucy-sama..." The boy said as he shied away from her touch. Pain racked against her, as she saw the sorrowful face of the young boy, dishearten by the common looks of disgust.

_It_ _is them that are disgusting, pretending not hear the pleas and cries of the weak_. She hugged the boy closer, "Do not mind them, for you are more than worthy." She said to the young boy as she caressed his hair.

The people around her, the guards and the townspeople are at awe for the compassion they just saw the young princess showed to the boy. It is not very common for people with high-standing in society to be compassionate and kind to the poor.

"Lucy-sama, please help us!" A man carrying his son in his back said, as he pushes her way to the crowd to reach for Lucy.

Guards, waking up to their stupor, reached for their swords, ready to behead anyone who poses as threat to the princess.

"No! Leave them alone." Lucy ordered, she patted the boy one last time, before standing and looking at the guards with determination.

"B-but Hime-sama, if your father knows this, he'll punish you."

"I'll face the consequences later, now leave us." Lucy said as she turned away from the guard and to the poor people.

"Now tell me, what ails you?"

The townspeople were joyous that the princess was kind-hearted and offered her help without payment.

As Lucy healed an elderly, a hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the old man. "What did you think are you doing?! Guards! Throw those rats away from my home!" His father ordered looking at the people with contempt and disgust in his eyes.

"F-Father, n-noo!" Lucy cried out as she struggled to get away from her father's grasp to help the poor people who were now being hit and smack in all places.

She saw the young boy who she held awhile ago, was being punched in the face by a guard, who was obviously enjoying the pain he is inflicting on the boy.

Tears started to pool on her eyes, as she saw everyone in pain.

_It is_ _not their fault to live in poverty, how could they treat them with hostility_. Looking at her father, a sense of defeat crept up to her.

"Let's go now." Her father dragged her back inside.

"Now you see, what you've done. It's your fault that those scum's blood are now tainting are gates." Blood stopped flowing in her veins, as she heard her father. "I won't punish you, for your act today. But today may be a lesson to you." Lucy could only nod as response, she thinks of the people who regarded her so much, are now lying in their own blood.

_It hurts... _

"And before I forget, you are now betrothed to the son of a prominent clan, the Dragneels. You have done well my daughter."

Her father patted her shoulder, clearly satisfied with the clear turn of events, and made his way to his study. Not caring how much agony her daughter is feeling, for the loss of the poor people and her freedom.

**Please Read and Review! **

**It's my first time to do a StiLu fanfiction story. Give me your thoughts if you like or disike this story :)**

**Your reviews are cherished!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heartless

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail

When battles and bloodshed indicate the power and dignity of one's clan. A young man continued to strike his sword wantonly at his enemies bodies, creating a bloody massacre pool around him. As he finished to kill the last of his enemies men.

Rouge Cheeney his most trusted companion and childhood friend came to report of their victory against a low class clan. "It is now guaranteed that it is our victory." Rougue said to his friend. "Of course, it is me who they are up against with." He then sheathed his sword and gather his troop. "

"Were finished here, call on the old man."

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers said in chorus.

Rogue looked at his friend looking smug, as he stared at the dead bodies of the traitors. Sting and a couple of his men along with his friend Rouge was ordered by his old man to slaughter a low class clan whom had been double-crossing them by sending assassins to kill the high standing officials in order for them to raise their rank in the inner circle.

"Hah. As if those imbeciles had a chance to win against me."

"Hn." Was the only response from Rouge who was busily scanning the left parchments.

Sting ready to smack his friend because of his irresponsiveness towards his greatness halted when a guard came upon him.

"What is it?" He asked nonchalantly but the guard was obviously nervous around the presence of the young master of the house. The guard was only 15 when he was entered by his father to join the yakuza, but not even his young age be an obstruction to not know the notable figure Sting Eucliffe really is.

"Sting-sama, Makarov-sama wishes to speak with you."

"Tsk. That old man." Annoyed to be called, but still went to see Makarov.

For Sting, Makarov or his 'old man' meant the world to him. When all had turned their backs on him, it was his old man who helped him back on his feet. Even after all he did, it was still his old man who watched as he, Sting from the house of the Eucliffes conquers the world.

"Oi! You lazy bum!"

"What did you say!? You old coot!"

"The old coot your talking to changed the sheets for you! You ungrateful child!"

"Okay, okay , you stupid old man. What did you called me for. I already kill the traitors."

**Smack**

"Ouch! What was that for!"

"Respect your elders! You barbarian!"

"Tsk." Sting quieted after this.

"Now back to business, you already wasted enough time at your tenacity for me to look upon God's given blessing to men."

**•Smack•Smack•Smack **

"You perverted old man..." Sting clenched his teeth to control his anger and annoyance at the perverseness of the old man.

"Now what did you need me for?"

Makarov now being serious, went to sit on his chair " I had receive some news that the Dragneels are planning to raise a war against us."

"Then let them, as if they'll win against me."

"Don't be brash. You impudent child."

"I'll kill them. Every each of them." Sting clenched his hand and turned his back.

"See ya in the city, old man."was the only words Sting said as he bid his father like figure goodbye.

_'That child...' _Makarov Dreyar, stared at the fading figure of his adopted son with sad eyes.

It was a while since he last saw Sting with genuine happiness in his eyes. But now It was always hatred, disgust and pain.

He always known that Sting hated the society he's living in. A world full of greed. And because of this greed that he lost his beloved mother...

Sting did not trust people, only with the exception of himself, Rouge and his pet cat Lector.

Makarov felt sadness in his heart, as he saw Sting drown in pain, even though he's only an arm away from him. He cant do anything to protect his son to the hatred and pain he felt everyday, since his mother died.

It was ironic that even though his son had anything he could ever wish for, nothing seems enough, not even his love can save him. He knew that Sting was both strong physically and mentally but what he had experienced as a child was too much even for him.

Every time he watched Sting fight, it was only sadness he felt because all he saw in his child's eyes is bloodlust. Makarov stared at the night sky with deep pain as he looked upon the stars. He clasped his hands and wished for the Kami's in heaven.

_"I hope for my son's happiness." _

Sting not wanting to relieve the painful memory, went to walk to around to clear his mind. When he stumbled upon a village in sight.

The village was lively even in the night sky, you could see the mass of people bustling with their goods as they tried to make business. Adorn with every necessities and wants a man desire was available in the market of this village.

Sting explored the market with boredom, having seen this kind of public place often, every time he and his men bought stocks of basic needs in their escapades.

When a flock of women dressed to impress wearing extravagant kimonos and heavy make-ups with their hairs done, were making comments to get the attention of the handsome blonde man.

Who could ever deny that he, the great Sting Eucliffe, heir to the Sabertooth clan is one of the most sought out bachelor was undeniably a very refined man. Having locks that was believed to be threaded with gold, captivating deep blue eyes and a very proportional face, made all the women and even some men turn knees their into jelly, just by looking at his face. Including his great physique because of his trainings and battles all over the years of his youth. Staring at his abs and the contour of his body makes all the women drool like dog to his favorite bone.

Dressed in a deep blue kimono with his chest visible to the public's eye to feast on, with a black cloth draped around his broad shoulder.

Many had wanted to capture the heart of the one and only Sting Eucliffe, but presently none had done a good job. Even resorting to having to take their clothes off just to have their hopes down.

Sting Eucliffe _do not believe in love_, it was only a casual fling or a shameless flirting he did but in every woman he was with, he did not kiss. He believed that those woman do not deserve him. He was like a fire to a moth, always attracting but never letting anyone close, for he burned them with his searing flames.

"Aww~ so dreamy." the girls sighed as they ogled at the fine specimen of man standing a feet away from them.

"Is he good in bed?"

"Those abs will be the death of me~."

"Kyaaaaa!"

When a woman amongst the group, latched an arm around Sting's torso.

"You looking for a good time, handsome?" the woman drooling like a dog in heat.

A face caked with make-up, a body obviously padded in the right places and smelled like she bathed a whole gallon of perfume.

Sting looked at the woman uninterested but decided he got nothing to do and to humor the woman.

"Sure, why not?" Sting smirked at the lewd women wrapped herself around him.

The woman named Ayumi, dragged him to the nearest brothel.

Ayumi, who was mentally rejoicing to have such a well-known person to be her customer tonight, looked at her fellow girls with victory. Having one of the most powerful and wealthiest person at this time and of course with his face as a bonus. Ayumi took a glance at the other girls, he applauded herself when she saw pure envy and anger was visible to their heavy make-up faces.

"I'm so beautiful, that even the Sting Eucliffe personally picked me~." the woman cling to Sting as if her life depending on him.

"Shh. Oi woman can you loosen up your hold on me, you're chocking me."

"I'm deeply sorry, Sting-sama but I can't seem to stop myself from touching you." she said with pure provocative in her tone while batting her eyelashes seductively at Sting.

Sting looked at the woman with lack of interest.

He saw many with that expression.

Almost every woman he came upon him looked at him lustfully, fear or with shy affections.

But he always encounter women who wanted his money, fame or to increase their family's honor by associating with him. Being faced with fake faces everyday, it became normal for him to be with those type of person and play their own game, but he was also an excellent player.

He played their game and ended up the victor always. Sting and the woman leading him came to halt when he saw Rouge.

"Dreyar-sama wishes you to go in Magnolia to serve as a spy incase the Dragneels were to impend a war, if not return immediately and we will be the one to start the war."

"I see, well let's go now. I can't wait to see that damn salamander's bastard face."

Sting brushed the hand that were around him as he went to follow Rouge."

"W-wait a sec, Sting-sama! Where are you going?!" Ayumi asked desperately

The two covered their ears as the woman's screech made their ear drums bleed.

"It's none of your damn business where I go to. I don't answer to you." Sting said coldly as he and Rouge left.

"Hahahahahaha" the women chorused as they stared at the pitiful woman.

Rouge glance back, when he saw the obvious embarrassment of the girl when she was left by Sting.

'Ouch. As brutal as always." he thought, pitying the girl.

He turns his attention back to Sting, who was obviously not affected.

"Who's that woman?"

"Hmm?" "I dont know." Rouge faced palm as he stared at Sting.

"Well you're getting hopeless, you don't even know who you are with."

"As if I wanted to know who she is, she's not even worth my time."

"Haven't heard the elders saying 'Don't talk to strangers?' "

"Will you just shut up, smart ass."

Thanks for reading! Please read and review :D

Sorry for the late update. If you want more of this story. I would like to hear your thoughts ^_^v if you have questions regarding the story, free to pm me! :D

Your reviews are cherished

A/N: This fic is an Alternate Universe. The period is Heian so old age of Japan :)


End file.
